Evolution Borders the Moon
by Angel Priestess
Summary: The X-men Evolution and Anime Sailor Moon dimensions have *purposely* collided. The Sailor Soldiers are finished with Chaos. So what happens when the evil Mesmero goes out of his way to steal one of Sailor Pluto's time keys? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I only own this plot that I made up. 

BETTER SUMMARY: The X-men Evolution and Sailor Moon dimensions have *purposely* collided. The Sailor Soldiers are finished with Chaos. So what happens when the evil Mesmero goes out of his way to steal one of Sailor Pluto's time keys? Why does Xavier offer the girls to join the X-men? Since when were the Sailor Soldiers ever mutants? Find out in this fanfic of romance, action, drama, humor, and crossing over! 

****

A/N: X-men/Sailor Moon Crossover. Pairings will be a special surprise. I'll only give you two as a hint though (one is an X-men couple and the other is a Sailor Moon couple) = SS/JG and UT/MC. Most of you probably know these two couples but I don't want to spoil the other ones. I'll even throw in some love triangles just to make some mischief! It's just more fun that way.

****

The X-men plot takes place right after the second season. The Sailor Moon plot is finished. I am using the anime version of Sailor Moon for this fic. Don't be confused by the manga! I'm warning you now. I will be using Japanese names because I think they sound cooler, in my opinion of course. There will be at least two different POVs for every chapter. It may start off a bit boring at first but the story will eventually pick up. Just be patient!

****

**Special fanfic appearances by**: Archangel, Havok, the Outer Senshi, Chibi-Usa, the Amazoness Quartet, and the **return** of the Sailor Star Lights! This fic does NOT include Princess Kakyuu.

That's all I wanted to say now enjoy the fic!

Evolution Borders the Moon

By Angel Priestess

****

Chapter 1: A message for the Lady in Red

CHERRY HILL TEMPLE, JAPAN 

Rei Hino, Shinto priestess in training of her elder grandfather's temple; nonetheless she has promised herself to follow the legacy of her family's tradition. This young, fiery spirit has mastered the art of reading fire and having it warn her about the evils around her. Does it tell her everything? No. But in this sacred tradition of reading fire, she has learned to trust its precautions and answers… 

Ah, yes. The sailor soldier of flame awakens to a new day in her pajamas from her small mattress lying on the temple floor. Yawning, she heads toward the bathroom to do her "hygienic business." After coming out, she is already changed into her priestess outfit ready to meditate as she has done in her normal daily routine for the past few years. 

Before settling down in front of the fire, she sees Yuuichirou working hard on sweeping the floors and stairwell leading up to the temple. His shaggy brown hair hung in the front like it normally did, his scruffy facial hair, his loose-fitted Shinto outfit – the boy was still the same even after almost two years of being with her. She's felt like she's known him forever. Although he may have seemed like a dope to most people, to her, it was one her best friends that she could always count on to be honest with her. It killed her sometimes to hurt his feelings the way that she does. She only wished he could understand how she felt toward him when he irritated her or made her upset. 

Yuuichirou and her wouldn't really be called a couple according to 'her' standards. Yuuichirou is constantly confused if they are a couple or not. Everyone laughs and jokes about it, especially Usagi, but Rei always seemed aggravated whenever he mentioned that they were together. He's one of the only boys she really hangs out with, true. They see each other practically everyday. He's always doing nice things for her with good intentions, which she does truly appreciate, yes. They talk to each other sometimes more than she talks with the other sailors, also true. But she never thought beyond the limits of friendship with Yuuichirou. Yeah, he's cute, sweet, respectful, and he's one of the only boys who'll probably ever get along with Grandpa. She growled at the thought for a moment being angry with both him and herself at the same time.

Yuuichirou tries real hard to fit in at the temple. Sometimes she's too blind to actually see how much the poor boy is really trying. She does feel guilty but of course, she doesn't show it or let it get to her. She wanted him to stay there forever with her and Grandpa. It was great and it was one of the most peaceful times she's ever experienced. Sometimes she hated being a soldier, but she understood the responsibility and the need for action. It was already part of her life now. She couldn't change that, no way, no how. 

Those thoughts don't bother her as much as they used to anymore however. After nearly two years of being a sailor soldier, she's learned to cope with the stress and responsibilities at hand. That wasn't the problem. They had already defeated Chaos. Evil didn't seem like much of a threat anymore. She still felt it lingering there though. Evil was never defeated and it may never will. That was okay. That wasn't the problem. Sometimes she enjoyed fighting. In fact, she loved it! It was one of the best parts of being a sailor soldier – the adrenaline, the powers, her fighting moves… That wasn't the problem either. Yuuichirou wasn't the problem. They were both big parts of her life.

So what is the problem? Peace. Peace was too peaceful, too quiet and somehow she felt that there was evil going on that she still couldn't defeat. Its presence was unclear. But she knew it was there. She felt it in her bones, her soul. Something was out there that she felt needed the sailor soldiers. But she wasn't even sure if it was just another one of her hunches.

What if she just needed to unwind her powers a little bit so to keep intact with her other alias, Sailor Mars? Was that it? She wanted to feel a little rush so she could continue being Sailor Mars instead of just the plain, Shinto priestess Rei Hino? No. Of course she misses being Sailor Mars. She knew that evil lurked in the other shadows of planet Earth, but was it really her responsibility now? All evil to her felt like her responsibility. Think about it this way, she's already gone and defeated what she thought were supposed to be the villains of villains – Queen Beryl, The Doom Phantom, the Kisenian flower, Badiyanu, Princess Snow Kaguya, Mistress Nine, Pharaoh 90, Nephrenia, and Chaos. 

****

Rei Hino 

What else is out there, she thought to herself? Being a Shinto priestess was my dream, no doubt about that. So, why am I complaining? Peace is wonderful! Why should I spoil one of the best opportunities I have of finally being able to enjoy myself? When evil comes, the fires will let me know. Whatever my destiny is from here, I'll be waiting. 

With that, it was, "Good morning, Yuuichirou!" He looked surprised when I had called him but quickly turned into a light blush and smiled.

"Morning, Rei! I'm just cleaning up so could do your fire summoning thing." I shook my head at his attempt to define the art of reading fire. I smirked and explained the ritual of reading fire to him very, very slowly.

"And that's pretty much the basics of it!" I ended. Yuuichirou looked absolutely dumbfounded. I couldn't blame him. It was a hard subject to study – Shinto that it. Fire reading and meditating were definitely a big part of it. No one understands it on the first explanation. Yuuichirou was just someone you had to explain twice to about almost everything. It didn't bother me anymore as much as it used to. We've grown a lot since then and we both understand each other a lot better now.

"Thanks for cleaning the fireplace for me, Yuuichirou. Could you do me a favor while I'm meditating?"

"Uh, sure Rei! Anything you want, what can I do for you?" He was so goofy sometimes, I thought.

"Could you pick up some herbs for me in the supermarket? I need them later on for a special mixture I'm making. For supper tonight, I think I'm going to make something nice for Grandpa. So, here's the money and the list of herbs, spices, and ingredients. Be back with it soon. I need to make this early. Now go!" 

"You got it Rei!" With an army salute, he ran off like the little dork he is, but he was a cute dork. I shook my head as he darted down the street.

I walked into my meditating area and began the chanting slowly, using my hands to create symbols to summon the fire to answer my question of fate. The fire cracked and lit up in a blaze. I continued chanting and fed the fire some homegrown twigs that we grew in the garden. My chanting eased softer now and I concentrated hard on reading. I closed my eyes now to concentrate even harder on the fire.

I whispered, "Oh Great Spirit, tell me, what path lies ahead for the sailor soldier of Mars?" The fire blazed higher and faster now, whipping its curved lines into the shape of a picture. The picture formed into some kind of jet. A jet? What did that mean? The jet in the picture approached closer as if it were about to come and lash out at me. The jet was noisy and frightening. It was coming closer and closer! The jet was huge by now. The noise was deafening. I shrieked in fear as I felt the fire come out in the shape of the jet. It sent me back falling hard on my backside to get away from the flying jet. But the fire did not reach as far as I thought it would. Instead, it broke apart as it came closer to me and returned into the normal state that it was originally in as the plain curved lines. I breathed heavily, gasping hard. A small amount of sweat was dripping on my face. What was that? A metal noise then shackled the room since the walls were secured by metal screws and nails. Then, a *SNIKT* sound invaded the room. The sounds then disappeared. 

I looked at the fire oddly. It's never done anything like that before. It's never been so interactive like that. But what could it mean? I didn't really see anyone flying the jet but there might've been somebody inside. I couldn't tell. I should've been paying closer attention. Damn! I slammed my fist hard on the tile floor beneath my slacking body. I was a little afraid to contact it again. Maybe I'll do it later on tonight and call the soldiers over to see if they know anything.

Wow, that was pretty intense. My body was still a bit shook. I've never seen anything like that before. It was definitely not an ordinary jet. Was it just my path, though? What are you trying to tell me, Great Spirit? 

I decided it'd be best to end my fire reading session there and continue it later on tonight when the other sailors could be here with me. I called Usagi first, and asked if she'd call the others so we could discuss the fire reading I received at my temple. The feeling in the pit of my stomach told me this wasn't a good sign. Maybe it's not time-out for the sailor soldiers just yet. Our duties aren't finished. I just hope we know what we're dealing with. 

Or maybe, I should stop playing with fire… 

****

XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS, WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK

"Ororo, Logan, Scott, Jean, come with me," the Professor said as he directed them to Cerebro. "We must continue searching for new mutants. I need them to stay undiscovered until we can make the humans understand the mutant structure. It's too early to make them aware of mutants like us. They won't understand, not yet at least." 

"You know, Charles," Logan commented, "I get the feeling that we're just going to end up babysitting more of these little whiners. Sometimes I honestly don't know how you stand it." Xavier chuckled. Scott and Jean gave him a look. 

"The children are here to learn, Logan. They are here to discover, learn, and control. If any one of those limits go out of line, I'm afraid our mutant cover will be revealed. I hope that it will not break out just yet. We still need more information." A beeping noise came from Cerebro as Professor fidgeted with the gadgets and buttons. "Hmm, it seems as if Cerebro has detected two new mutant signatures in the region of… Japan? My, it seems as if these two mutants have been using their powers long before even Cerebro was developed. Both are female, and they live in the same area. Ami Mizuno, age 16, an extraordinary I.Q. of… 300! She's the nation's top high school student! Amazing!" Scott and Jean were awed. Ororo narrowed her eyes for a minute and wondered. "The other mutant signature detected is this young lady." He pointed at the screen to a raven-haired girl with purple eyes. "This one can read fire like the common Shinto priestess but she can also control the fire much like a fortuneteller. Her name is Rei Hino. She's 16 as well. These two girls have been seen using their powers for years now. All of us will head to Japan in the X-Jet immediately and see if these girls are in any hazardous danger. If they are, we'll recover them. They speak little English but I'll try to communicate with them telepathically if necessary."

As he wheeled out of the Cerebro room with Logan, Scott, Jean, and Ororo, he expectedly sensed three other mutants crowded in front of the Cerebro entrance whispering to each other. Ororo cleared her throat as she opened the automatic door to find Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt talking to each other about Japan and the new mutants. Logan raised an eyebrow at them. 

"Sorry kids, this ain't going to be a field trip."

"But, Mr. Logan, how come they get to go?" She asked pointing in Scott and Jean's direction.

Before he could respond, Charles interrupted him, "We're heading overseas to recover any new mutants. It's only a possibility however. We just want to talk with two in which Cerebro detected. This isn't a rescue mission, yet. 

"Scott and Jean are the student mentors of this Institute. They're in training to become teachers here to help everyone in any danger as much as possible. They will need to practice how to convince dangerous mutants to become part of the X-men. If these two new mutants are dangerous, then I will feel more comfortable if Jean and Scott are handling the situation. They've had more experience than you three have. We're giving the mutants, that Cerebro detected, a choice if they'd even like to join the X-men."

"So, vhat exactly are zare powerz? Are zhey anyzhing like zhe fuzzy dude?" Kurt asked with a look of excitement clearly written on his face.

"That's classified information, Kurt. If they decide to come here, I'll definitely let you know the details along with the rest of the X-men. Head back to your bedrooms now and get some sleep. You have school in the morning."

All three sighed at the same time and bowed their heads in surrender. They all hunched and looked at the floor. Turning to head to their bedrooms, they nodded in response, "Yes, Professor."

After their bodies disappeared out of the hallway leading to Cerebro Logan added some feedback. "You've definitely got them in line, Charles," he said with a smirk.

"Indeed. Now, we must report immediately to Japan. It'll be nighttime by the time we get overseas there."

"Man! Scott an' Jean always get assigned to go to tha far areas in tha recruitin' missions! Sometimes I think the Professor has them as his favorites. Why are we always stuck here with tha rest of tha dork squad?" She was obviously referring to the rest of the X-men currently working in the Danger Room with Beast. 

"Like the Professor said," Kitty started, "we're just not old enough yet. We're like still in high school. Scott and Jean are gonna be graduating pretty soon. Not to mention, Scott's always been like the 'oh so great leader' of the X-men and Jean's always sorta been like his sidekick you know?"

"I zink zhey are getting zoo much credit! Vhat is so dangerouz about recruiting oder mutants? Maybe he doesn't trust uz!" Kurt sniffled in thought. 

"Oh Kurt, don't be so melodramatic!" Kitty said. "Maybe if we're good, the Professor will like totally take us on the next recruiting mission!" She smiled at her suggestion. "Hey, maybe just to impress Wolverine and the Professor we can take like double time in the Danger Room after school this week. Then he'll like totally have to take us on the next mission! What do think?"   


Rogue snickered at her roommate's valley girl accent. It bothered her sometimes-just sounding like a judgmental airhead. Sometimes she felt sorry for her. The poor girl was clearly misunderstood. And she had a cool power, no doubt. Walking through walls and other stuff – who wouldn't want to do that? But the girl made herself look stupid sometimes. That's what Rogue thought at least. But she knew that Kitty always had good intentions even though she seemed like somewhat of a stuck-up airhead. She was smart, but Rogue knew the girl could pull off a better act than a valley girl. 

Kurt didn't really respond to Kitty's suggestion and neither did Rogue. Kurt just groaned and Rogue helplessly stared at the floor as she lay on the coach. "It's just not fair!" Rogue mumbled out. "Scott an' Jean don't have to do any of dat stuff! We're just going to be the ones stuck haulin' tha dirt while they're tha ones flying through tha clouds!" Rogue sighed and headed toward her room with a frown clearly printed on her face. Kurt gave out one last groan and teleported to his room. 

Kitty just sat there by herself with her laptop sitting next to her. The one time she had peace and quiet, she couldn't really focus nor have the enthusiasm to type. Japan got her all worked up. Then she wondered to herself, _Dr. McCoy is the only chaperone here. He's gonna have his hands full for a little while._ _He won't notice I'm gone with all the other students that he's gotta take care of…_ An evil smirk crept upon Kitty's face. An evil idea came into her mind. _I could just hijack one of the smaller jets for a little while._ Kitty was thinking out loud to herself at this point as a kitten entered the room through the mailbox in the door. "Hey there Kitty! What are doing here?" Kitty said as she stroked the kitten's back sweetly. The kitten smelled nice and… oddly familiar. Kitty turned her head to the side trying to figure it out as the kitten quickly emerged into the figure of a beautiful blue woman – none other than Rogue's former foster mother Mystique. Kitty gasped and was taken aback. Her eyes were wide in fear. She's never gone head on versus Mystique but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Kitty immediately glared at her and phased through the floor.

By now she was already familiar with the Shadowcat's moves. Mystique jumped toward the ceiling and broke all the cameras in sight with a few punches and kicks. When Kitty phased up through the same floor, she saw Mystique nowhere in sight. Before she could get a good look around, Mystique kicked her hard from behind in the area where her neck and back meet. Just to make sure she was to keep her mouth shut, Mystique twisted the girl's head, cracking the bone which would send her into unconsciousness for a good day or two. "Well, it seems like someone needs more training in the Danger Room. Make it a challenge next time, cat." She dragged Kitty's body back in the Med. Wing and threw a blanket over her frail body. 

She then morphed into Kitty Pryde and said her last words to Kitty that night, "Although you're persona lacks class, your idea happened to intrigue me. I'll twist it around a little bit and take your word for it. Thanks again, Shadowcat." With that, she patted the girl's cheek, laughed and left. 

"Rogue!" She shouted in the hallways. "I just had like the coolest idea! While the Professor's gone, let's like go to Cerebro and check for mutant signatures! If we find them, how about we try to recruit them? But we'll need one of the smaller X-jets. And, if we don't find them we forget the whole 'hijacking' part of the plan and give them like an e-mail or something. What do you think Rogue?" The idea sounded lame to Mystique but it was the only thing to convince Rogue to go with her. She didn't really have a back-up plan.

"Kitty are you okay?"

"Rogue, please? I'm sick of staying at the Institute all the time. Let's just get away for a little while and have some fun. Besides, thing about it, we'll be doing the Professor a favor. He'll have to like give us some credit, please?"

"Kitty…" She gave Rogue a puppy dog pout. Rogue eventually gave in after thinking it completely through. 

"Fine, Ah'll come. But if we get in trouble, Ah'm blaming it on you for bribin' me, got it Kitty?" Kitty nodded and screamed in joy.

"Yeah! Like, thanks Rogue!"

Just then, Kurt teleported into the room and immediately asked, "Vhat's going on? I heard you zcreaming."

She was stunned to see how wonderful her long-lost son had turned out. _Kurt_, she thought to herself. _You look great, my son_. She quickly snapped out of it and said, "Kurt, I have a proposal for you. Like how about this…" She talked to him about the plan and he agreed with little hesitation. Although he knew the consequences of his actions, he was going to follow Rogue's example and blame it on Kitty when they got in trouble. It's funny, Kitty's first suggestion seemed reasonable but even he could've thought of that. Deep down he knew he was going to end up looking at double sessions of the Danger Room if he wanted to impress Professor Xavier or not. "Come on, let's check Cerebro now and see what mutants are 'active' as the Professor puts it." The three mischief-makers headed like spies toward Cerebro. 

"Vhy do I all of a zudden veel like zhis iz not a good izea." Kurt said to himself rubbing the back of his head nervously and sighed.

"Don't worry Blue, Ah feel tha exact same way you do." Rogue managed to whisper behind Kurt as Kitty skipped down the hallways toward the staircase leading to Cerebro. "Ah didn't think someone like Kitty would be this mischievous. She's not usually this psycho. If you ask me, ah could've been the one to think up of a plan like this. Doesn't she know better? What's going on with 'er?"

"I zon't know. Maybe she'z just excited, zhat's all." 

"Maybe. It's a little bit too weird if you ask me. Ah've ne'er seem 'er like this before."

"Neider have I. But ve gotz our backup plan, yes?" Rogue nodded hesitantly. _If you say so Kurt. _


	2. A Lending Hand or Trickery?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. 

Evolution Borders the Moon

By Angel Priestess

****

Chapter 2: A Lending Hand or Trickery?

****

CHERRY HILL TEMPLE, JAPAN 7:30PM

The Inner soldiers had all arrived by now at Rei's temple, which included Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and of course Rei herself. Luna and Artemis tagged along and decided that Rei's premonition was an important sign for the sailors. Even they seemed confused about what Rei really saw and experienced. Luna was suspicious of this "jet" that Rei was frightened by. It didn't sound at all familiar to Artemis or herself.

The girls, Mamoru and the cats all gathered around the small bonfire that Yuuichirou gladly prepared for Rei and her friends. He continued with the rest of his chores so Grandpa wouldn't yell at him for being lazy, even though Yuuichirou did almost ALL the housework. Rei thanked him and fed the fire some fresh mint twigs. Luna and Artemis were curious. Rei had never had such interactive contact with the fire. Luna found it too strange that when Rei asked of her fate, a jet came into the picture. _It couldn't be a jet_, Luna thought. _There's got to be more behind it, I'm sure of it_. 

She convinced Rei to perform an experiment. She requested for Rei to ask the fire about the path of the sailor soldiers altogether. Rei agreed. Artemis narrowed his eyes at the fire trying to figure out this given fate. Everyone else was sitting comfortably trying to keep his or her hands warm and cozy. Minako was sitting on the ground with her arms around her knees rubbing her hands violently fast. Rei was beginning to perform her ritual in her daily priestess outfit. Usagi and Mamoru were snuggled up against each other, Usagi resting peacefully on his shoulder while he rubbed her back softly. Ami was sitting on the ground reading an advanced psychology book giving her comments to whoever was talking. Makoto was standing up, leaning against one of the temple pillars telling everyone about a new recipe she heard about from Usagi's mother. It was a peaceful, normal day for the sailors but the cats were determined to find out what fate held in store for them.

Rei began chanting softly and sat on the ground before the fire. She was using hand symbols again, and chanted louder. Praying and bowing her head, she closed her eyes and focused on the fire reading ritual once more. As the fire began to blaze violently, the Inner soldiers quickly began to back away and let Rei finish the ritual. "Oh, Great Spirit, tell me, what path is held for the Sailor Soldiers?" The fire returned to its normal state and quickly changed colors. A definite jet depiction was shown in the flames. "That's it! That's the jet!" She quickly peered in the cockpit to see who was flying. Three figures were shown - one male, two females. The jet eventually disappeared and then came forth a depiction of a dark mysterious figure with glaring, bright eyes and a round helmet with a cape. A metallic sound could be heard all around them. It wasn't Tuxedo Mask; she knew that for sure. But his figure disappeared before she could get a better look. Then, a picture of an encircled 'X' became the main feature. The deafening noises were definitely ringing in everyone's ears, but Rei had already been prepared for it. Then, the last depiction appeared. The encircled 'X' was still there but this time, three long metal claws sliced through it with the same ***SNIKT* **she heard in her last fire reading. The fire rose up thirty feet in the air and the depictions were gone as the fire returned back to normal. The Inner soldiers were most definitely taken aback by this vision of fate. Everyone was speechless, not even the most talkative; Usagi could come up with anything to say. Rei was less taken aback since she had already seen it before.

Eventually, Rei was the one who cracked the ice. "What do you think Luna?" Luna was about to answer when the small crowd heard footsteps walking in their direction. Rei nervously stood up to see who was spying. Yuuichirou was busy doing his stuff and she knew it wasn't him. Grandpa was probably reading or sleeping. She knows the sound of his footsteps by now. The walking steps sounded like high heels. "Who's there?" Rei demanded with cocked eyebrows ready to fight.

"Show yourself!" Makoto demanded. Stepping into the fire lit area was a beautiful young woman with dark, forest green hair and piercing magenta eyes wearing black high heels, red earrings, and a fancy lilac outfit with a red bow. 

"Be still, sailors. It is only I, Setsuna."

"Setsuna!" the sailors called out all at once. 

"Why are you here Setsuna?" asked Luna. "It must be something important if you're not guarding the gates of time. Are you here about Rei's fire reading?"

Setsuna smiled. "I am here because you've been assigned to carry out what may be one of your last missions. I have good news and I'm afraid I have bad news. The good news is the rest of you sailors besides Usagi, can become Eternal Sailors. That includes the Outer Senshi as well." She gestured her hand to the side and out from the shadows came Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. "And I have more good news. Small Lady was requested by Neo-Queen Serenity to take some time off and train with the Sailor Senshi. Usagi, Chibi-Usa is coming back to the past. She'll only be here for two weeks I'm afraid, but she needs training. The Asteroid sailors will be joining us as well from the future."

"You're kidding?!" Usagi cried out. "The Amazoness quartet's going to be joining the Sailor Senshi? All right! And Chibi-Usa's coming back with them! I'm so excited!" Usagi exclaimed as she squeezed Mamoru's arm still clinging with hers.

"That's not all however. A man named Mesmero has stolen one of the time keys. He's going to use the key to try to recover three artifacts that will unlock the Holy Grail eventually releasing the most powerful mutant on Earth named Apocalypse. Your mission is to become Eternal soldiers and find Mesmero. We will be coming with you and so will Chibi-Usa and the Asteroid Senshi." Before she could continue, she heard Shinto followers walking toward the temple. "Please, may we come inside and finishing discussing this."

"Of course," Rei replied and sighed. "Come, we'll talk about this in the meditating room. If the door's closed, Yuuichirou or Grandpa won't bother me." Rei immediately put out the fire and headed inside with the others following closely behind. Rei lit all the candles in the room to provide light. They didn't always have money to afford the electricity, so she and Grandpa resorted to the old-fashioned candlelight. She kept them away from the walls, as far as possible so no fires would ignite in the room. She quickly assembled some cushions for all her guests and directed for Setsuna to continue with the news. 

"Thank you. Apocalypse is said to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe not just on Earth. He's almost impossible to defeat. But I have faith in you my sailors, each and every one of you. Mesmero is on the move to recover the artifacts. If he uses the Holy Grail to unlock Apocalypse, there may be no chance of future peace. This is an important time in our path of life. I come as the deliverer from King Endymion. Our mission is to stop Mesmero at all costs from recovering the artifacts. Without the artifacts, Mesmero can not bring about the rebirth of the Holy Grail. We must go quickly and before any of you object to this mission, please give me a chance to clarify something. I've already made two-week cover plans for each of you so no one grows suspicious of your 'disappearance'. School is still in session so I've called all schools and already notified them that you'll be out for two weeks for a family emergency. All of you have been covered. I do not have any current detection of Mesmero's whereabouts. I was hoping that you, Rei, could possibly read the fire if you don't feel drained."

Rei nodded. "Sure, Setsuna. You already told Grandpa and Yuuichirou?"

"I did it while you were performing the ritual. Don't worry. Before you begin, I must transport the Amazoness Quartet and Small Lady through the Gates of Time. I'll be right back." With that, Setsuna walked out of the meditating room on the steps of Cherry Hill Temple. Concentrating hard, her Key Staff appeared from the thinness of the air surrounding it.

"Wait Setsuna!" Usagi yelled. Setsuna dumbly held the staff in her hands staring at her. "Um, I just wanted to be out here with you. I'm… really eager to see Chibi-Usa." Her eyes detected worry and joy. Usagi was obviously thrilled to see her future daughter. 

Setsuna nodded. "I understand Princess." Usagi took in a deep breath and smiled. She followed Setsuna outside the temple. "She will appear right in front of the bells, but I need some space for summoning the gate. If you don't mind…" She directed Usagi to stay near the bottom of the steps so as to not get in the way of the portal summoning. Usagi nodded. Setsuna held the staff in her hands and opened the portal.

SOMEWHERE OVER THE PACIFIC SEAS, X-JET (time is beginning to lapse)

"Charles, I think you should come and look at this," Wolverine suggested gesturing at the radar in the X-jet. "I think Magneto's tagging along behind us. Then, there's another undetected aircraft following us a few miles back. It's catching up pretty close." 

Charles pondered unsure of what to do about the situation. "Storm?" 

"I'm already there," Storm responded. Her eyes began to glow white, electrifying as she rose her arms out to side. The clouds began to dim as lightning struck and thunder rolled in heavy clashes. 

"Keep it up Storm. We'll need it," the Professor commented. _What are you planning this time, Magnus? Have you already heard of these mutants or are you following us to take them away? You won't have them Magnus! They don't need you! _Charles closed his eyes for a minute and instantly received a vision from a telepath.

'_I know about you Professor Charles Xavier. Do not be frightened. I am a friend to those whom you try to claim for the X-men. I give you one direction to follow which will help you greatly. Luna will be near the Cherry Hill Temple where you'll pick up the two mutants. Don't worry. They will come willingly._' As the words were spoken to him in thought, flashes of fourteen different Japanese girls including Ami and Rei were envisioned in his mind along with a man. The voice did not identify its name although it sounded much like a woman's. '_The other twelve women and man whom you did not recognize must also come with you. They're in grave danger if they stay in Japan. Take them to the Institute. Magneto, the Acolytes, the Brotherhood, and Mystique are all after them. Please, Charles, I'm counting on you. They're very obedient. I leave them in your very wise, capable hands_.'

_Who are you?_ Charles asked in his mind. Just then, a vision of a beautiful blond-haired woman appeared with a glorious smile and brilliant staff. She whispered, "Serenity. Tell Luna and Artemis to come with you. That is all." The vision disappeared in a blur of light in his mind. "Take care." Charles awoke immediately, gasping. 

"Professor, are you okay?" Jean asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just had a very important vision from an unknown telepath. But… I'm not sure if it was real. If the voice was telling the truth, then I'm afraid there'll be more mutants we'll need to pick up – thirteen to be exact. It was definitely more than I expected. She warned me that Magneto is also after them probably for more additions on his team of Acolytes. Wolverine, we might be running into an ambush. Cyclops? Jean? Be prepared. Don't drain yourself Storm. Save your energy for now. Magneto will still make it to Japan. I want us all to be ready. I have one last favor until we make it to Japan, Wolverine. The jet following us, use the X-jet's advanced equipment and detect who's in that plane. Magneto, Mystique, and the Acolytes are indeed following us. Jean, I need one last favor from you as well. Call up the other X-men. Tell Beast to get them prepped and set."

"Sure thing, Professor," Jean answered obediently. 

Cyclops asked, "Who is this telepath who contacted you, Professor?"

"I'm not sure. It was a woman. Somehow, she knew we were after the two detected mutants. But I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense…" He said folding his hands together pressed in his face.

"Why? What is it?"

"She told me to look for someone named Luna at the Cherry Hill Temple, the direct location we're going to. It's as if she already knows what's about to happen. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, Scott."

"I don't know. It sounds a bit strange though. Luna? Do you know anyone by that name?"

"No. _She_ didn't even look familiar. She also told me to take in the thirteen new recruits who'll be there with Rei and Ami."

"Really? Are you going- "

"I don't know yet," the Professor responded quickly putting his hand on his forehead. We'll need to talk about it with the girls.

"They're all girls?!" Scott exclaimed.

"No, Scott. There's one man."

"That's it?"

"What are you implying?" Storm interrupted their conversation as she glared at Cyclops. 

"It just surprised me! I was hoping there'd be more guys I can hang with but they're all girls."

"Do you think there'll be enough room for them if they decide to join, Charles?" Storm asked.

"Most definitely but it's overwhelming. It's as if the telepath was telling me that their lives are in my hands."

"You're not going to do this only Charles," Storm comforted. "The X-men can do this. Believe in us Charles. Magneto won't take. We won't let him or any of them." Storm gestured this comment by placing one hand on Scott's shoulder who just smiled and nodded.

Just then, Jean came in to tell them the news. "Hey guys! Kurt and Rogue are missing. Kitty's been found unconscious in the Medlab. She can't stay at the Institute by herself. But Beast was able to pull together the rest of the team and there'll be in the air in one hour. They'll arrive by 3:00 in the morning in Japan! Professor?"

"It doesn't matter. We need them. What's bothering me is the fact that Rogue and Kurt are missing. Tell Beast we need Kitty in Japan as soon as possible. She's coming. I'll try to detect Kurt and Rogue using my mind. I think I already know who's in the plane following us."

Wolverine came back to the main cabin frustrated with claws out and ready to slice. "No such luck, Charles! Whoever created that plane sure put some handy work into making sure no one knows who's piloting it." With that, he growled in frustration.

"Don't worry Logan. I think I already know who's piloting it."

****

SOMEWHERE OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN, MINI X-JET (time is beginning to lapse)

"Wow! Can you guys like believe the new mutant signatures we detected?" Kitty was gleaming with joy. Rogue had never seen her so excited to go on an X-men mission before much less think of a hijacking scheme where she'd drag Kurt and Rogue along with her. Why was she so happy anyway? She wasn't always like that. _Ah hope she's not doing this for Lance or anythin'! _Rogue grumbled and frowned, turning her head to stare out at the beautiful ocean. She sighed at its humble beauty. Kurt was fidgeting with anything he could touch. He was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She kicked the back of his seat. 

"Ouch! Hey!"

"What's going on?" Kitty asked behind the steering. 

"Nozhing vitally important." Although witnessing the scene, Kitty ignored the incident and paid attention to the controls. Twice now, she found that someone was trying to detect them. It was Xavier not too far in front of them. She increased the speed and altitude attempting to catch up to them. Kurt and Rogue were oblivious until Kitty began to hit some turbulence. The clouds were crashing with thunder as lightning poured gloriously out of the sky. 

"Man! Storm must be seriously ticked off or this is just some nasty weather wer havin'!" Rogue commented. "By the way, Kitty, what were tha mutant signatures we picked up at Cerebro?"

"Um, lets see. There were four – a guy named Momaru or Mamoru, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto I think?"

"Did you look at what powers they had?"

"Kind of. I only remember Makoto's and Usagi's. Makoto had super-strength and Usagi had some kind of moon inhibitor. It's said that she can use the 'moon's energy' to produce powerful blasts."

"Zhince vhen did zha moon have energy?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not like really sure. Who knows, maybe there's even a little kingdom harvesting on there with little moon people and signs on their foreheads, right?" (Sound familiar?)

"Whatever, let's just recruit these chics soon and head home. I can already see us doing double time in the Danger Room. Maybe if we get back to tha Institute early, we can get this Danger Room time done and over with quicker, too."

"Come on, Rogue! Aren't you like looking forward to any fun that we just might have? Maybe a night on the town?"

"Rogue's right," Kurt commented. "Ve're probably gonna zee zha Danger Room quicker zhan zha beauties of Japan." Kurt hung his head low and sighed. "I miz Amanda." 

"Oh, like come on you guys. I just wanted the three of us to be a team! We're already more than halfway there. We might as well like go to Japan anyway."

"What's tha location, Kitty?" Rogue asked

"Uh, Cherry Hill Temple. Why?"

"Just askin'."

"Well, in case you guys wanted to know, we got about two hours left!" Not much enthusiasm was shown in the miniature X-jet. Rogue and Kurt were out in their own little worlds thinking as little as they possibly could of their mother and more on what they want to accomplish besides getting double time in the Danger Room. Just then, both Kurt and Rogue jumped in their seats at the same time when they heard the Professor talking to them in their head.

_Kurt? Rogue? Where are you? Beast says that you two aren't at the mansion. Kitty's been found unconscious in the Medlab. We need you two in Japan as quickly as possible. Magneto, Mystique, and the Acolytes are on their way to recruit the new mutants we detected on Cerebro. One of you, speak._

Both of them took the time to absorb the information very slowly before the anger in their faces grew. They stared at 'Kitty' and then back at each other. Instead of lashing out at Mystique right now, they decided to play along with her new game. Then, they heard rustling in the back cabin. 'Kitty' heard it too. 

"Do you guys think you can like check what's going on back there. Rogue and Kurt looked at each other. Rogue nodded.

"Fahne! I'll go!" yelling a bit frustrated while playing along with Mystique's game. She went into the back cabin closing the door behind her so she could talk to the Professor in thought. _Professor! Professor!_

_Yes Rogue? Where are you?_

Kurt an' ah are already headin' to Japan. Mystique's flyin' us though. We thought it was Kitty but Mystique's been playin' us for fools tha whole tahme. So, she kinda kidnapped us, Professor. What should we do?

Continue playing along. Are you heading to Cherry Hill Temple?

Yeah, how did you know that?

Don't worry about that. We'll discuss it once you make it to Japan, yes?

Sure Professor. We'll be there.

****


	3. What's in Store?

****

Chapter 3:

MAGNETO'S ACOLYTE SPHERE, SOMEWHERE OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN

DESTINATION: JAPAN

****

Eric M. Lensherr

The time has come… The time has come where mutants shall rise up against the rest of humanity. Mutant domination is the only way to be rid of the prejudice against us. We were always more powerful than them. We are the future, the next evolutionary step in the coming of a new race of humans. We're stronger, more fierce, less judgmental, and maybe a bit more intelligent. So why are the humans still here? Isn't it time that their expiration date catch up with them? Why haven't any of them left the planet yet? There's no reason for them to be here amongst the more dominant. 

Foolish Xavier, his beliefs of having humans understand us are virtually impossible.Hasn't he seen the violent rallies of anti-mutants, yet? They always appear in his front gates making him fully aware of how dangerous we mutants are. He's obviously in denial that humans will never accept mutants.

You've become so weak, Xavier. I thought you'd be stronger than this. Stooping to such a low level, lower than your mutant status. It's so pathetic to watch you defend them. You're too important Charles, too intelligent. They're beginning to rise up in unimaginable numbers, and you know what? There's a war coming now. You're only fueling it more, giving others pity for mutants. But most mutants are becoming hostile. What do you think you're doing Xavier? You're dividing the humans so there's a three-way war. You developed the humans who'll pity us. Then, like there always were, there are the hostile anti-mutant humans who want to be rid of us. They want us dead! Do you understand that, Charles? Don't you realize that there will always be prejudice against us? Why must you be intolerable about this simple fact?

We've been placed on the board, in our corners, Xavier. It's only going to get uglier from here on out. Which side are you on? The density of your confidence has made you weak. When will you finally realize how much strength you have to fight? The rest of us are doing it. Make your decision quickly Charles. You've just been put in the crossfire. You'll need to get out of it soon or you're going to burn…

Magneto's plan was to confront Charles about his plans. He simply wanted Xavier to understand his concepts and accept fate the way it was supposed to happen. Of course, this was only Magneto's point of view. He saw everything as a building block for war – the anti-mutant rallies, the anti-mutant laws, anti-mutant rights, the injustice of having mutants elected into office, and the way each of them were being hunted down like criminals. But Magneto knew the mutant population was in fact rising. It was rising tremendously! It rose in practically every one out of every twenty humans, now. Most parents were becoming ashamed and disgraced. It was like a disease to them. Did they ever see it as a chance for humans to become stronger? Did they ever see it like an evolutionary step they way Magneto saw it? No. It was that simple. Their stubbornness, their belief that humans were perfect the way they are; Didn't they see that what mutants have are gifts instead of curses? It wasn't the end of the world, most definitely. If anything, it was a whole new beginning, but starting plans and acceptance was becoming difficult to come by. 

Magneto had developed a new Cerebro for himself, so that he may recruit the mutants he knew would fit perfectly in his group of Acolytes. That was how he found Havok, Gambit, Pyro, Sabretooth, and Colossus. Havok of course could've been successful in joining if it weren't for Xavier. Cyclops too, but once again Xavier and his little pack of mutants were the cause of not having them. They could've been an excellent improvement to the group, he thought to himself. _No matter. Once we retrieve the most powerful mutant in Japan, Usagi, Xavier will need more than his X-men by his side…_ _Pietro and the Brotherhood should be arriving any minute now. Knowing Mystique, she'll probably be there as well. And if she gets in the way, we're going to have problems. And Wanda… Hmm. She'll be causing massive destruction, no doubt in hopes of looking for me. Same with Pietro. I get the feeling she'll make her appearance very soon… _

All of a sudden, an urgent telepathic message was sent to Magneto as he drifted off in a trance. Mesmero's face shown in front of him with cold eyes and fierce gaze. "Mesmero," Magneto snickered. 

Mesmero began to speak, "I have imperative news, old friend." Magneto grumbled at the thought of him being called old friend by someone who took advantage of him. "I know who you're after and you're going after the wrong target." He was confused. He would've cocked an eyebrow if he were awake.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's a more important batch you can claim which is even stronger than the one you seek, Usagi."

"You're lying!"

"Am I? See, I already know who she really is. I know who they all are, her little friends that she's constantly spending time with. The ones you should gather are Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and the most important Hotaru." As he spoke their names, a picture of each one was revealed.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Have you ever heard of the Holy Grail?" From there, Mesmero gave him the scoop of the Holy Grail from the ancient times. The plan was for Magneto to deliver the four girls to Mesmero so he could resurrect the Holy Grail. Magneto wasn't easy to convince. Mesmero negotiated a deal. "If you bring the four girls to me, I guarantee you a chance for immortality. And with them I can bring forth the most powerful mutant this world has ever seen."

"Apocalypse, I'm assuming. So, you're going to grant me immortality if I do you this little favor? Do you realize whom you're talking to? I am the Master of Magnetism, one of the most powerful mutants in existence, as you know it. Why can't you get them yourself? I'd be a fool to do your bidding twice and fall for the same trick!" Magneto was angry. He wasn't the mutant to mess with when he was angry. 

"I can get rid of the X-men for you, including Charles Xavier. And immortality! You could live forever and watch the rest of the world before you! You can be a god!"

"I don't believe you. You're going to have to come up with a better offer than that. Besides, Charles keeps me company. It lets me know I have other challenges to face besides recessive humans below myself."

"Then, what is it that you want?" Mesmero asked.

"I want to know why you can't get them."

"I need to stay at the door of Apocalypse. The time key, which I manipulated someone to steal, doesn't allow me much access to the rest of the world. It's trapped me inside Apocalypse's cave. He needs another messenger. With you being a powerful mutant and someone I've had experience with, you're perfect. I can only unlock the Holy Grail with those girls in Japan! Your chance for having immortality is a simple answer away. Will you be foolish enough to turn it down?"

"What is so special about these girls?"

Sighing and frustrated, Mesmero answers impatiently, "Three of them hold the talismans to resurrect the Holy Grail. The last one has the power to hold it in her grasp. Depending on who holds it when it's resurrected, good or evil, it will unleash immense power! This power is enough to unlock the last door of Apocalypse, thus freeing him from his prison. Take Usagi if you must. She is useless to me. But I need those girls!"

Magneto sighed grumpily, "So you're in southeastern Asia, yes?" Mesmero nodded.

"Yes. Will you help me?" Magneto thought for a moment and decided, _If he doesn't grant me my immortality, then it's best to be rid of him before he uses the Holy Grail to unlock Apocalypse. Charles and X-men will probably get in the way. We'll see how willingly the girls will come to me. But I need Usagi to be a part of the Acolytes._

"As foolish as it sounds, I may need to."

"Good." The telepathic message disappeared as Magneto once again was left by himself. "Just to make sure, I'm sending someone over there to watch you!" Mesmero said lastly echoing in the metallic sphere. 

Magneto wondered for a moment. _He's powerful, possibly more powerful than Xavier is. He penetrated through my helmet, which Xavier was never able to do. This Mesmero may not keep his word but at least I'll have the most powerful mutant I've ever recruited – Usagi Tsukino!_

****

XAVIER INSTITUTE, WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK 3:30

"Okay, is everybody here?" Mr. Hank McCoy called out. "Lets see, we have…" Beast began counting heads making sure everyone was on board, strapped in, and ready to take off. The new recruits were going on their first trip to Japan to not only help out Xavier recruit more students but defend against Magneto and the Acolytes. It was a dangerous mission, Beast knew. Charles seemed panicked according to Jean when she had called. Perhaps there's more in the plot than just these "newer" recruits. 

Beast knew this was something important. Xavier requested to go alone with Logan, Ororo, Jean, and Scott. Now, he was asking for "back-up" sort of speak. And Kurt and Rogue were nowhere to be found. 

"Lets see, the only one missing is Bobby Drake. And I need him to help to fly the plane. Looks like I'm going to have to get someone else to steer. In the meantime, does anyone know where he is?"

"Right here Mr. McCoy!" He trampled into the plain in the nick of time obviously out of breath. "Uh, sorry I'm late. Tabitha decided to tag along. I thought it'd be good to have her back for a little while. Is that okay?" Just then, Boom-Boom entered the cabin. Some groans were heard but a few smiles from some of the guys and a whistle from Multiple was noticeable. 

"Sure. Welcome Tabitha. We have an extra seat for you in the back if you'd like?"

"Aw man! I was hoping to have one of the pilot seats! Maybe I can have a little practice flying this baby!" Tabitha sat in one of the chairs and pretended she was flying an airplane making brake noises and gun shot sounds. Mr. McCoy put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head, pointing with his other fingers to the back of the plane. Tabitha scoffed, "You guys are no fun!" She strutted a quick catwalk to the back and sat behind Ray Crisp a.k.a. Berzerker, flirting casually with him.

Ray was a bit dumbfounded unsure why she was talking with him. They weren't the best of friends. He found her quite irritating actually but responded respectively whenever she asked him a question. "Hey, Bezerk! How's it going? Haven't seen you around in a little while! We should hang out some time after this. Or we can chill in Japan. Hey! I know! How about when we get there, we can go somewhere to eat, how 'bout it?" Ray rolled his eyes and continued the conversation quietly while Tabitha was practically screaming out everything she said.

Amara's attention was taken away from Roberto as she looked in Ray's direction. A frown and cold glare was easily seen on her face. She had never really liked Boom-Boom and she felt sorry for Ray who didn't want to be mean to her and tell her, "No". Roberto was also easily distracted when Multiple reveals a deck of cards to play along the way there. Roberto, Rahne, and Sam invited themselves in a game of poker. Kitty and Jubilee were rather quiet along with Amara who was busy thinking about a certain someone. Kitty picked up on this and tapped Jubilee's shoulder to get her attention.

"Look," Kitty said gesturing to Amara. The girls giggled noticing what Amara had her eyes on. 

Amara quickly turned asking, "What? What are you laughing at?"

"Okay Beast, so this is where we start her up? Then we pull this thing and we just sit back until the door opens…" Bobby was talking himself through the process of flying the newest X-jet, a back up to the one Xavier was currently using. The engine was roaring. The smoke exhaust from the jets could be seen on the sides. The wide door to the basement could be seen slowly opening. 

"Good Bobby! You're learning quickly. Keep it up," Beast complimented. Bobby smiled at the compliment but kept his eyes to the front trying not to be distracted. "Just take it easy when you're pulling out. This is the just the hard part about flying. Flying itself, we can put it on autopilot until we reach Japan, okay?" Bobby nodded concentrating. 

The plane took off smoothly as they picked up speed, and altitude. Once they had surpassed popped ears, turbulent range, and the perfect degree for flying, it was smooth sailing. "Great work Bobby! You've been training rather hard for this. Excellent!"

"Thanks Beast. Can I put it in auto pilot, now?"

"Sure, kid. But you still got to keep your eyes peeled for any 'oncoming' aircraft, got it? The last thing Xavier needs is a new plane."

"I understand, Mr. McCoy." With that, Bobby sat back in his chair and looked out at the clouds passing them by. The destination coordinates were set to Japan and things were okay. He was excited about going versus the Acolytes again. Just thinking about it made him smile. He had never been so thankful of his powers until that time. It was a big thing for him. Magneto's minion, Pyro, was his strength. Fire versus ice. Who do think'll win? His mind dwelled on everything – his family, his friends, his teammates, school, and someone he's felt he's gotten closer with, Jubilee.

He smiled at the sound of her name in his mind. They were still just really good friends. He always hoped they would become something more though. They always goofed off together, having bunches of fun in the Danger Room. He liked the way she talked, the way she dressed, the way she smiled… everything. She always listened to him whenever he was mad, sad, or just plain old happy! He did the same. They were closer than he was with the other guys. She understood him a bit better. He was never jealous of her or the other guys that he thought liked her. In fact, he just wanted her to be happy. Sam, Roberto, and Ray were his best friends. _Jamie was a pest but he had good intentions_, Bobby thought for a minute and laughed. 

He wasn't much into the other X-girls. Kitty was of course cute, but he knew he wasn't her type. He never had much of a thing for Amara because he knew Ray and Roberto kind of liked her. Jean was old for him and besides, _Her and Scott fit nicely together. _Tabitha? Tabitha was cute but too wild for his taste! _Rahne was just weird. Her and Jamie go good together though_, he grinned to himself at that one knowing neither of them would probably ever admit it. Rogue… Rogue's very interesting. _I like Rogue. She's a bit fiery, somewhat depressing, and not very open but she's definitely hot according to my standards! Rogue maybe a bit TOO complex for me. Maybe some day… _

Jubilee just responded, "I think someone's got the hots for Berzerk! She nudged her elbow at Kitty." Kitty just smiled and claimed the same thing. Amara hadn't really been paying attention as her eyes still drifted elsewhere. "Hey Amara!" Jubilee shouted. She immediately turned around again this time with more focus as to what they were talking about.

"What? Oh, Ray?" Amara scoffed. "Not much of a chance especially if SHE'S hanging all over him." Jubilee and Kitty just stared at each other. "Besides, what about you and Bobby, Jubilee?"

"Bobby? Um…? We're not doing anything." She perked up obviously nervous about the question. "We're just friends like you and Roberto, Jamie and Rahne, Kitty and Lance. Isn't that right Kitty?"

"Yeah…" Kitty responded but was noticeably disappointed when she heard Lance's name and hers used in the same sentence. Her face immediately hung lower, giving out a heavy sigh, her lips pouty, and her eyes looking rather depressed. It was an instant reaction just by the sound of his name. 

Kitty was infatuated with him after getting to know him some more. She hated it when he didn't want to talk to her anymore. She felt pained, hurt. Even though he used her in the beginning she wasn't conscious about holding grudges against people. She was forgiving. That's one of the things Lance liked about her. She would've called them a couple but so many things got in the way of letting that ever happen. Kitty snapped out of thought and continued the conversation with Amara and Jubilee. 

"So like what do you think of Ray, Amara?" Kitty asked. 

"Ray? Well, he's different. I guess I like him. I'd like to know him some more though."

"So, why don't you go talk to him right now?" Jubilee urged. 

"Yeah, he's looking kind of bored over there with Tabitha like totally talking to herself." Amara laughed at Kitty's comment noticing Ray's expression of boredom which Tabitha couldn't see being the one to sit behind him. 

With an empty seat beside her, Amara called out for Ray, "Hey, Ray! Come sit next to me!" Ray got up with no hesitation and plopped down next Amara. 

"Hey ladies!"

__

MORE TO COME! KEEP IN TOUCH! 

  



	4. More Introductions Secrets Revealed!

****

Chapter 4: More Introductions – Secrets Revealed!

****

NEARING THE JAPANESE COASTAL HARBOR, MINI X-JET 10:00PM

_Ah can' believe her, that witch!_ Rogue yelled in thought to herself still pretending to look as if there was something in the back cabin. Mystique was going to get it, hard. _How could ah have been so stupid? Darn it, Rogue! _She sighed in acceptance of the fact that Mystique was headed to Japan._ Ah hope you know what you're doin' Professor._

Then, something got her attention from the corner of the cabin. A rustling continued to ensue as Rogue stepped over to what it was. Some of the metal on the side of the cabin was racking the plane. _What is that?_ Rogue asked herself. As she uncovered a hidden piece of metal, the tension in her body began to rise. There was nothing under it but somehow she knew she was going to find something she didn't like. _Ah'm really not in the mood for this!_ So instead of just slowly pulling down the cover piece over the metal, Rogue snatched the cover away as quickly as possible shutting her eyes tightly just in case anything lashed out at her. When she looked to see what it was, emptiness invaded the small space. There was a chain on the floor lifeless. _Get a hold of yourself Rogue, it's just one of tha chains ta keep tha wind from takin' this poor excuse of an X-Jet from goin' anywhere. It's such a play toy compared to the real thing. _She picked it up dropping it immediately. _Man, that's hot! Wait a minute! _The sound of the drop was the exact same sound she heard rustling against the cabin walls. "Someone's here," She whispered to herself. Someone had been playing with the chain dropping it and picking it back up again, possibly out of boredom?

The second Rogue turned around, there she was! It was none other than the Hex Queen herself, Scarlet Witch also known as Wanda Maximoff, Pietro's twin sister, and Magneto's daughter. Rogue gasped in surprise at the girl's mysterious entrance. Rogue was the first to speak for their meeting, "What are ya doin' here?" 

"Don't ask me questions! Where's Magneto? I know he's in Japan!"

Rogue instantly put her hands up. Wanda was not the person you want to mess with when she's in a rage looking to kill her father and probably her brother. "Ah don' know 'bout Magneto but we're headed to Japan. In fact, we're already here. We should be landin' any minute now, but how did ya get on?" 

****

"Don't worry about me! I just want to get off this thing. Who's driving this load of junk anyway?"

"Mystique." Wanda scoffed giving Rogue a disgusted look.

"I can't believe she's your mother. You guys don't even look a like." 

"Ya don' look anythin' like Pietro or Magneto, either. And besides, Mystique used ta be mah foster mother before she gave me ta Irene, not that ya would know who she is." 

"Thanks for the compliment. If you're referring to 'Destiny', I'm fully aware of who she is. In fact, she's the one that told me to come here so I can finally face off with Magneto. I'm sick of waiting!" A wooden box next to Wanda exploded in fury, sparks flying everywhere, burned wood chips on the ground. "I was beginning to get uncomfortable in the back anyway." (This would be the reason for playing with the chain in case some of you weren't able to keep up or understand.)

"How do ya know Irene?"

"That's my business. But if want to know something, she sent me to get Raven, or Mystique as you call her now. Once we're finished in Japan, Destiny wants me to turn Raven over to her. She needs to talk to her about *something*." Rogue snickered.

Nightcrawler burst in the room immediately. "Vhat's going on?" Rogue turned around to see him. Wanda wasn't surprised to see him. "Vanda?! Vhat is she doing here? Vhat do you vant?" 

"I want Magneto…" Her voice was low and her eyes burned fiercely. The back cabin begun to shake violently. Rogue and Nightcrawler were thrown on their bottoms both clenching their butts from the skin-to-metal contact. 

"Take it easy!" Nightcrawler demanded. "No one on dis plane iz going to hurt you!"

Wanda smiled, chuckling lightly. "All three of you are rather weak. I wasn't counting that either of you were going to hurt me. I came solely to fight and deliver. I was sent by Destiny, Blue Boy! I got bigger fish to fry than a couple of X-geeks and a shape shifter with a corny grudge." Rogue and Nightcrawler looked at each other, surprised. 

Just then, the altitude of the plane dropped dramatically! Wanda was taken aback and held on to one of the cabin walls. Rogue and Nightcrawler were drawn against the same wall with a hard *thud*. Rogue commented, "Ow! Man, why can' Mystique take it a lil' easier?"

"Because Mystique is in a rush to get those new mutants Cerebro found and Magneto at the same time." A new and familiar voice joined in the group conversation. "Hello Wanda, Rogue, Kurt." She spoke her children's names in a harsh tone. 

"Vhat are you up to Mystique?" Nightcrawler demanded.

"Nothing for you to worry about, my son. I brought you both along for this little ride because I need you two for a new Brotherhood of Mutants."

They both scoffed. Rogue spoke first. "Give me a break! You already had your chance for me ta be on your side! I already chose Xavier! Ah don' need ya! Ah can' even believe you're still after this whole Brotherhood idea. Ya already failed as their first leader. Now, look at what they think of ya, Mystique! You're not going to win anyone over. Ah refuse ta let ya take anymore mutants to become part of your lil' Brotherhood. They deserve better!" Rogue spat out every word in fury.

"Do you feel this way Kurt?" Mystique just blinked and asked.

"You abanzoned me andz expect me to be part of somezhing zhat can vuin my life? I zon't zhink so, muzzer. I agree with Rogue. I vill also not let you have your own Brozherhood, again! You've caused enough damage vit' zha first one."

"Don't anyone of you understand what I'm trying to do?!" 

"It's not like ya can' make us like ya Mystique! After all that ya've done -!"

Mystique interrupted her, "After all that I've done, don't you think I already know that? I didn't want to lose my son. I didn't want to give up my foster daughter and I'm sorry I don't know who your real parents are Rogue. I wish I could give both of you more than what Xavier has. But I lost everything, especially the two people most important to me – my OWN children!"

Rogue wasn't buying any of it considering she was manipulated by her long enough. Kurt was feeling a bit softer. Her words penetrated him like gunshot wounds. He was feeling sorry for her, the one thing Rogue told him never to do. But he went by his instincts. He knew his mother was in pain. He didn't like seeing her this way, either. "Muzzer…"

"Kurt, don' ya dare!" Rogue yelled at him. "She's done enough damage an' she's only goin' ta cause more. I don' wantcha ta be part of that. Ya hear me, Kurt?" Kurt's eyes were glazed with worry. He didn't want to accept that Rogue might've actually been right. He wanted his mother, like anyone else wanted their mother. Kurt may have been a goofball but he knew when to get serious and he also knew the meaning of sadness. He's grieved nights of wanting to know who his parents were, especially his mother. Mothers, he knew, were nurturing. They were always there for you, they'd always support you, they'd make you smile, and they'd make you mad. Kurt experienced having a mother but he knew it wasn't his real mother. _Vhat vas it like to have a veal muzzer? I zon't like zhe idea zhat she vants to create za new Brozherhood. _

"Didn' cha already know what our answers were goin' ta be? It's not like you ta be so clueless Mystique."

"Don't insult me! What is it that you want Rogue?"

"I want ta get off this plane an' go ta tha people who nurtured me more than ya ever did!" At the second of their arrival in Japan, the plane halted to a landing with a hard *thud*. Mystique was the only one who held on as the whole plane shook. Wanda burned in a large hole on the side of the plane and quickly escaped to the location Destiny told her to be at – Cherry Hill Temple. 

****

NEARING THE AIRPORT LANDING IN JAPAN, INTERNATIONAL AIRPLANE FLIGHT 10:00PM

"Couldn't Magneto give us some first-class tickets or somethin', yo?" Todd groaned. "The chairs are kinda loose. There ain't enough stuffing in these things to put a passenger to sleep." 

"Did I tell you guys I get airsick?" Freddy commented holding his mouth as if he were about to vomit. 

"Aw, come on man! We don't need to see that!" Todd cut in. Freddy had three chairs all by himself after threatening a newly wed couple that the two seats they were sitting in were his. He was in the middle row between the two aisles next to the windows. Pietro had the window seat, Lance was in the middle, and Todd was sitting next to Freddy.

Lance spoke. "Come on, Freddy. We're already here. I can't believe he gets airsick right at the landing." He aimed his last comment at Pietro who had his hands gripped to the arms of his chairs, back completely erect against the cushioning, taking in slow breaths, not even blinking. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"Sixteen… hours… of sitting still… in one seat. Three meals, my ass is numb, My nerves are ready to jumpstart… I'm ready to land and run for miles without ever stopping. And all he wants to do is recover one new mutant to join his team of Acolytes when he could've simply done it himself. Why did he bring us along? Because he was afraid Mystique and Wanda were going to be here."

"Calm down Pietro. We're not going to be here that long. Hopefully the X-geeks won't be here either. And if they are, I'll rock em." Lance put his hand in a fist to gesture his comment. Pietro just stared at him. "Who's this new mutant anyway, do you know?"

"Of course I don't know. My father never tells me his plans."

"And yet, you're his son." Pietro glared at him, as if he had said the wrong thing.

"Yo, I think Freddy's starting to turn green…"

"Isn't green your favorite color Todd?" Pietro played. Lance and Pietro laughed a bit at his comment. Before their laughter stopped, the plane hit a hard landing as all the passengers were shaken in their seats. Freddy quickly grabbed an airsick bag and blew his chunks in heavy coughs and gagging. 

"Hey, are you all right?" A man with black hair tied back in a ponytail asked. The two passengers next to him had the same style except the guy in the middle had white-gray hair and the guy in the window seat had slicked brown hair with a ponytail. Each of them was dressed in flashy tuxedoes as if they were heading to a concert. 

"Uh… yeah." Freddy managed to speak out. "I think so." Then, Freddy's widened and his face turned green again. The chunks still needed to be blown and threw up and up and up. 

"Do you need some water?" the man with black hair said. "Taiki, hand me you water bottle. Here you go. So where are you guys headed to Japan?"

"Well, actually…" Todd was about to answer but was immediately cut off when Lance elbowed him in the side. 

Lance spoke for the group even though Pietro was the leader. "We're just here to meet someone. How about you guys?"

The guy with the white-gray hair spoke then, "We're here to meet someone too. Actually we're here to see some old friends of ours. Don't you guys know who we are?"

Each of them stared at each other in confusion. Pietro spoke then, "Are you guys supposed to be like celebrities or something? If you are, why are you in the cheap seats."

The gray-white haired one continued, "It was an emergency. We needed some fast tickets and these were the only ones available. And if you must know…" The gray-white haired one tossed his hair to the side and fingered erotically through his bangs. "We're the St-" He was about to finish when the announcement for boarding off had come on. Seatbelts were now able to remove. The Brotherhood immediately got off and didn't turn to talk to them again. The only one who turned around to take a second look was Todd. He did see them when they came on the flight with sunglasses and everything. They stared at him as he hopped off like a frog from the plane. 

Yaten commented, "There's a strange one. I don't like them." His snotty nose took to the side snobbishly.

Taiki went in the conversation, "They seem to be very secretive. I think that boy hops around naturally. The large one seemed very strong. I don't know about the other two. What do you think, Seiya?"

"I heard them talking about a mutant and a man named Magneto. That's about it. I get the strangest feeling we'll be seeing them soon, boys, very soon." None of the soldiers knew that they were coming to Japan. They wanted to make it a surprise with gifts, hugs, and new songs. Just in case, they brought their transforming devices with them.

As they were walking calmly out of the plane, they felt the ground shake and strong winds pass them by. Seiya said, "That wasn't a normal tremor and those winds. They were so sudden. Something's up. I get the feeling we should hurry to the Temple." Taiki and Yaten nodded in agreement.

__

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, YOU GUYS, FOR THOSE WHO WERE WAITING ANYWAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE POSTED SOON. BUT I DECIDED THAT I WANT TO PUT UP TWO CHAPTERS AT A TIME INSTEAD OF ONE. I LIKE TO LEAVE MY READERS HAPPY! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE UP IN TWO DAYS. TWO DAYS – TWO CHAPTERS. IT ALL EQUALS OUT. WELL, I'M SIGNING OFF FOR NOW. REVIEWS AND ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE HELPFUL. THANKS AGAIN! 


End file.
